To End a Life
by Eliza Beck
Summary: It is not easy to take a life, Kira knows, because with each flawed justification told, a sacrifice of self must be made.


It was always assumed that if one were to end a life, they evidentially must have been a monster to have ever been capable of justifying such an action. The irony that was held in such an ideal was something that was so evident to Kira, that it literally sickened the man to hear the 'holier-than-thou' imbeciles that felt it was their job to judge him. These profilers that deemed it fit to state that he was psychologically unstable as he did not feel guilt for ending the lives of so many knew nothing of the logic that swam through his head and emptied into his soul. Their apparent endless amount of knowledge was only useful to create assumptions that they fed to the baa'ing sheep in order to win over their stupid little minds and to once again create an agreeable society that did not question the wrongs of the world.

Yes, people once again became unaware of the multitudes of grey around them and resorted to the colour blocking views of black and white. It did not matter that the reasoning behind the deaths were well-justified – no, it simply went back to the final decision that murder, regardless of the justification was wrong. It was such an idealistic thought, he knew, because death occurred in many places that no one ever took a second glance at. Those that were slaughtered beneath multiple bullets from the designated officers of the law weren't questioned or spared a second glance as they obviously must have committed a crime that detailed that killing was a necessary action to protect the general public. What a stupid concept it was, and yet few ever delved deeper into the mass media that produced such a tale and just accepted what they were told, as if having their own opinion no longer mattered.

And in some ways, he believed, it no longer did. Having a perspective meant that one needed to have enough of a spine to preach their ideals aloud which was becoming a characteristic that was no longer common. It was pathetic to note in a place where humans were apparently becoming more powerful, and the tools were becoming more violent, that there were no longer an abundance of competent leaders to assist in enforcing the previously acceptable morels of humanity. Actions today that would have been disgusting and unacceptable were simply overlooked in favour of feigning ignorance so that the selfish may flourish and the unfortunate disperses. The bitterness that rose within him though was not necessarily caused by the cowardice of society – which certainly was a factor, mind you – but instead it was the way that people sat behind a television screen or radio, or computer and sneered at the vileness that they had witnessed and ignored, and then judged when no one else was watching. The fact that when humans were faced with the opportunity to do right, they generally ran away and then turned back around to judge others that too, were just as cowardly, was what disgusted Kira.

These pretenders of justice were what irritated him.

To act like a hero and claim that if their presence was held in each situation that was aired, that they would have stepped up to the figurative plate and done the right thing, was what lit his blood on fire. Idiots, these people were, to hide behind macho facades of bravery and righteousness that in the end did just as much as those around them – which simply amounted to nothing. The funniest part though, was not that people did nothing, but that those that listened to these ignorant pigs as they masticate beautiful soliloquys actually believed them and saw them as the face of justice.

Seriously, it was hysterical.

It is because of these people that Kira does what he does. Yes, he murders many; ending the twinkling, insignificant lives of those around him that he does not deem fit to live in his new world, and yes, these killings are continuous and unforgivable. But where these so-called profilers get it wrong is in the assumption that he does not care for the deaths he deals. Kira cares very much; and maybe it is not about those that he kills, because frankly, to him they cannot be even considered people, but he yearns for a world of perfection for those that are good enough to stand up for others. He wants more than anything, to reward the humans in society that still have and uphold the traditional values of morality so that they know that someone cares for them – sees them, and notes their own perfection and wishes more could be like them.

He wants those role-models to flourish instead of the selfish capitalists that hold eighty five percent of the world's wealth; he wants those good people to see the value in their own actions and to reproduce good, upstanding people like themselves.

This is the reason why Kira kills. It is not because he is bored or petty. Yes, Raito himself is certainly like that, but Kira is a form of a different ideal that is better for the world. He does what he knows is not right in order to create a better tomorrow for others. He murders those that are unfit, tarnishing his own morels and slipping further and further into the mucky pile of waste that he so despises; becoming everything that he hates and goes against so that others do not have to. He is a martyr of the present day, sacrificing his pride and humanity.

Kira is selfless, and he is not stupid. Raito cannot see it, he knows, but Kira watches as each name that spills from the ink of his pen rips out another part of his soul – his humanity. He watches as it dries with each death, tensing ever so slightly as a new name follows so quickly that he can't breathe. He watches as it slowly takes a hold of him, and the ideal that he held so closely to his heart is slowly tainted until he can no longer recognize what he once was until finally;

His name is deserving of the notebook in which he condemns.

So although it is assumed that one must be a monster to murder so carelessly, one could also assume that it takes a certain amount of idiocy to believe that. More than anyone, Kira knows the cost of his actions and he does not take his role lightly. He is merely a grim reaper of justice; sitting on his pedestal judging criminals until the fateful day when the tables turn.

It is not easy to take a life, Kira knows, because with each flawed justification told, a sacrifice of self must be made.


End file.
